Broken Bonds
by Green Rupee
Summary: For an instant, and just a tiny moment she turned her head to see his face. Their eyes met. For just a second, they were the only ones in the room. For a second, there was no noise, no rumors, no secrets, no fights or misunderstandings. Bakugou was the first to turn away, and the world moved once again. Jirou felt her legs walking on their own as the girls headed to the café.
1. Chapter 1: Results

_**A/N: Hello people! A brand new Bakujirou fic for all of us who ship it but have nothing to read since it's such a rare pair in the fandom. I'll make this a series so please be patient with the content! I hope you all enjoy it!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It was all a misunderstanding._

That's what she told herself every day since the incident.

 _Just a misunderstanding._

Kyouka Jirou walked into the classroom and sat in her place as she felt the curious stare of some of her classmates, the cold silence suffocating her with every passing second until the unavoidable event took place.

 _Tap Tap Tap!_

His footsteps got closer.

 _Tap Tap tap._

She shut her eyes and connected her earphone jacks into her cellphone, trying to escape from this situation. As if somehow, she would vanish from that place just by doing that.

And then he walked in. Fortunately for her, he went inside just before the class started.

Bakugo Katsuki went past her and sat on his usual place, beside her own. No words, nor looks were exchanged between each other for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's all for today." Aizawa's words snapped Kyouka out of her thoughts as everyone in her class began packing their things, some conversations starting to buzz in her ears. Yaoyorozu stood up and approached her friend in her usual behavior "Kyouka-chan, Uraraka-san suggested to go together into this new café after class, what do you think?" Her words usually made her feel at ease. ' _At least she doesn't know.'_ she thought relieved.

"Let's go then." Jirou replied almost instantly as she kept her notebook in her bag and walked out with her friend, she didn't want to be too much time at the dorm for now, bearing with such load just at class was enough for her.

She noticed, though.

Just before she left the lesson room the girl noticed the boy's stare as she walked out, a shiver climbed up her back and her heart beat up faster, for an instant, and just a tiny moment she turned her head to see his face.

Their eyes met.

For just a second, they were the only ones in the room.

For a second, there was no noise, no rumors, no secrets, no fights or misunderstandings.

Bakugo was the first to turn away, and the world moved once again. Jirou felt her legs walking on their own as the girls headed to the café.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _He didn't need to give explanations._

He told himself every time he thought about her since the incident.

Bakugou had avoided every contact with the girl since that moment and didn't tell anyone of what had happened just a few days ago. However, he had started to hear some rumors now and then, words that he didn't have the courage to solve yet.

 _So cold._

' _That's what she must be thinking.'_ He guessed ashe walked past her just before the lesson started.

 _Too cruel._ His mind assumed as the class finished, the girl leaving with Yaoyorozu before he could even do anything, his own friends starting to make plans for the evening for all of them to have some fun.

 _So beautiful._ His brain confessed during that brief gaze between each other, when his pride and reasoning vanished for an instant.

"Oi! Bakugo!"

 _But it was over._ Bakugo soon came to his senses and turned away from her first, his attention moving back to his friends "What?!" he replied in his usual rude and noisy manner.

"We're going to the Game center, are you coming?" Sero asked as he walked to the door with Kaminari "I'm beating all of you in Mario Kart."

"Like if you could win in such silly game!" Kirishima mocked his friend as he followed after them "Are you coming or not?" he asked his explosive friend once again until the boy stood up, walking with them out of the school "Tch, you losers are no match against me in that stupid game."

The rest of the journey was full of jokes and loud yells from the group. Sero and Kaminari went ahead, leaving the other two behind. "Oi, Bakugo..." Kirishima finally talked after some silence. A conversation he didn't want to take place, at least not yet. The blond kept walking quiet, looking at the front.

"About that day…have you two, talked about it?" his friend asked worried. He knew. He'd seen it. Bakugo cursed in his mind once again on how careless he'd been that day. After the incident, Kirishima had yelled and scolded at him for what happened, there were also some punches until Mina managed to stop them before the fight could turn serious.

"It's none of your business." Was the boy's cold response.

"So, you haven't…" the redhead guessed as he tried his best to be quiet enough so the other two couldn't hear. "I don't think this is okay at all Bakugo, have you even thought about her feelings? She might be- "

"Shut up…" he cut him off with a deadly glare, he didn't want to talk about it, not even with his best friend.

"I'm just worried, you know? This might lead to- " Kirishima shut up after another threatening look, walking beside him quiet for the rest of the journey.

.

.

.

.

.

For the first time Bakugo had lost to a Mario Kart game in all his entire life. The group would mock him for the rest of the week despite the boy's yells and threats. The week would get worse with every day that passed.

 _It was all a misunderstanding._ She thought.

 _He didn't need to give explanations._ He told himself.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: And that's all for now! What is this" incident"? what happened between those two?**

 **If you want to know more, please like and follow this story! I'd really appreciate if you did that! Ideas are always welcome!**

 **Also, this fic is canon-verse. However, some scenes will be changed so this fic makes sense since… they haven't had too much interaction in the manga.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

Chapter 2: The beginning

 **A/N: Good day my beautiful people who ship this as much as I do! I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me your thoughts about it!**

Jirou paid for her coffee and returned to the girl's side at the café, trying her best to keep up with the conversation. However, her mind was so lost in other issues that her participation in the chat would just consist in nods and quiet negations. She wondered when was the last time that -!

"So, it's decided! we're all going to the Amusement park this weekend!" Mina's excitement suddenly made her go back to reality, _when did they decide this?!_ The short haired girl thought in confusion… she had been so distracted that she hadn't paid attention to Ashido's idea. The rest of the girls agreed full of motivation, Yaomomo looking at her best friend with satisfaction "I've never been to an amusement park before, I'm so happy!"

"There are a lot of roller coasters and great rides, I can't wait!" Uraraka replied fired up, looking at Tsuyu. "Ochako-chan, let's eat lots of food that day." She answered as they all headed out back to the dormitory.

Maybe going out of her friends wouldn't be a bad idea after all, it would help her forget Bakugou's drama at least for a while… she deserved to be happy after all. For the first time in a while, Kyouka genuinely smiled. Nothing would ruin this trip, there was no way something bad would happen until….

"Why don't we invite the boys too? All class A deserves some fun after all!" Hakagure suggested much to Jirou's dismay. The black-haired girl turned pale at such idea, the least she needed was to see that exploding idiot more than necessary. "Why don't we make this for us only?" she tried to change Tooru's opinion "Like a girl's only!"

"I'll write it in the group then!" Mina cut her off as she took out her smartphone and invited the rest of the class. Jirou's hopes got lost as she felt a small vibration coming from her own cellphone, the invitation written in Class A's Line group.

 _I'm screwed…_ was her first thought as she saw the screen of her phone, new messages of confirmation with every passing minute.

Bakugou walked down the street back to the dorms with the rest of his squad, clearly pissed off by that shitty game he'd lost against Sero, Denki and Kirishima just about an hour ago. Their return journey had been full of mocks and jokes against his poor performance in Mario Kart. He had let them win, he replied once. I'm not in the mood for stupid games, he yelled. But the truth behind his disturbance haunted him to no end inside his head.

Remorse.

Regret.

Guilt. All those emotions planned to suffocate him as he tried his best to fight against them, ignoring them despite the emotional pain that caused him.

 _Buzz buzz._ He heard.

 _Buzz buzz._ He felt the vibrations on his pocket.

Before he could even take out his phone to see the message, Kaminari who was at the front spoke out loud. "The girls are inviting us to the Amusement park this weekend." He informed them in excitement "HELL YEAH! We're definitely going." He cheered before confirming his assistance.

"Seems like fun, right Bakugou?!" Kirishima gently patted his shoulder, a sincere but worried smile across his face "You're going, right?"

"Like hell I will…" was all he said before walking into the dorms and locking on his room.

 _When did all start?_

 _How did it go wrong?_

Jirou laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling once more, she'd often ask herself how everything had begun in the first place _. The festival?_ She guessed at first. _No,_ she finally understood.

This story started much longer back in the past

.

.

.

.

 _Jirou couldn't stand that idiot._

 _He'd just yell at his class, roaring about his power and insulting anything that could move. It was just the kind of guy who she hated the most. The girl assumed that the less she spent time with him, the better for her._

 _Destiny wasn't in her favor, she cursed._

 _During class, she had been assigned to seat beside him, a pain in the ass for her since she would often hear his incongruous roars of violence, her eras almost bleeding for so much noise. Not enough with that, during their first Hero course against disasters, the girl had to share her seat with the boy. Even though she just plugged in her jacks into her phone to relax and listen to some music during the short travel, Bakugou wouldn't stop saying nonsense with that mouth of his._

 _He'd make her lose her patience someday, she swore._

 _However, the girl, as well as the class, got used to his personality and even thought of him as a funny guy to mess up with from time to time. Kyouka soon felt a feeling of admiration grow slowly as the time passed._

 _During the Sports Festival, the girl had lost on the second phase, she watched the fights form the grandstands and after the boy's turn was over, he walked up to where she was._

 _Tuck tuck. Her heartbeat raised._

 _Tuck tuck. He glanced at her once before sitting beside her._

 _The girl watched Kirishima's fight in silence, wondering why she felt nervous by being close to him. He didn't seem to mind after all._

 _Maybe it's just a crush, nothing serious to think about._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jirou and Kouda had just won against Present Mic in the finals. Just as his friend lowered her back to the ground so she could stand on her own, the girl felt some dizziness. "Kouda…I don't feel so good…"_

 _Tuck. Those were her last words before falling to the cold ground and falling unconscious._

 _The girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up from the stretcher, a sharp pain crossing her head and making her lay back once again, why was she in the infirmary? She wondered as she tried to remember her fight with the teacher. She didn't remember getting hit in the head to suffer from dizziness and pain._

" _Your inner ear got damaged during the fight dear." Recovery girl answered the girl before she could even ask. "Thanks to that, your balance and equilibrium are not in the best state, you should rest a bit more to get better." The old woman said before going to the bed beside her own "I'll let you two leave once he finally wakes up." Jirou slowly turned around to see a blacked out Bakugou laying down exhausted. She'd missed his fight thanks to her own wounds, she wondered if he'd failed the exam against All might._

 _After three hours or so, Kyouka felt ready to stand up and head home on her own without losing her balance, she still had sensitive ears, though. Bakugou had woken up not so long ago and they got discharged from the infirmary at the same time. They both walked out of the school and strolled back to their homes together, none of them daring to break the silence._

 _Just as Kyouka planned to turn right on the street to head to her house, the vertigo came back to her body, almost feeling herself fall om the ground once again._

 _Almost._

 _Bakugou Katsuki, the most careless guy in her class and probably the worst future hero she'd ever meet in all her life had caught her before she could fall to the ground. Jirou blinked a few times before she could realize what was going on, the boy helping her stand up once again. "Oi long ears, be careful." he mocked her. The girl thanked him in silence, hoping that her face wasn't too red of embarrassment and continued her journey._

 _The girl contained her happiness as Bakugou walked her home, just in case she'd had another attack. "That old woman would kill me if she found out I left you on your own." He had told her as they strolled. Kyouka thanked the universe that day for getting her injured this time as she arrived at her house._

" _See you tomorrow…" She said after thanking him for accompanying her, bowing slightly for his unusual kindness._

 _Katsuki Bakugou turned around, his back at her "See ya…" he absently said before walking away and disappearing from her sight._

 _Maybe it's more than just a crush… she realized after that day._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Jirou smiled sadly to herself as she remembered those days, she turned off the lights and went to sleep in silence, dreaming of those sweet days of the past.

 **A/N: And that's all for today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed that flashback as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope you understand that Bakugou might be a bit ooc, but…. if it wasn't like that, this story would actually never be written.**

 **Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: His memories

**Chapter 3: His memories**

 **A/N: Thank you all who have been reading this fic so far! I'm glad that people have followed this story despite being an unusual OTP! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _A forest. Blue flames everywhere._

 _The strong grip against her throat was making it difficult for her to breathe properly, already feeling dizzy thanks to the poisonous gas around them. Jirou weakly tried to kick him, her legs moving in the air as she tried to make the villain loosen the grip._

 _Tears of despair threatened to flow out her eyes. Stay strong, she repeated herself._

 _A wide smirk showed on his stitched face, his grip tightening around her throat "How far will you improve, young hero?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jirou's eyes snapped open and quickly sat up from her bed, breathing heavily as she touched her throat by mere impulse. That memory still haunted her despite the time that had already passed, often coming back at night, taking form as one of her worst nightmares. The girl took a deep breath and stayed awake to calm down, her heartbeat going back to normal after some minutes. She took her phone and clicked on the contact's menu, suddenly her hands freezing as she realized the situation she was in.

She shouldn't call him. _No,_ she corrected her thoughts. _She couldn't call him anymore._

Jirou looked at Bakugou's contact information before checking the time. _3 a.m._

This would be a long night. Jirou left her phone on the drawer beside her bed before laying down once again, praying for the morning to come fast and get enough rest for the day.

Bakugou took a sip from his hot, black coffee before sitting down on the dining room at the common room of the dorms. He'd woken up earlier than usual, so he still had some time before school started. The boy enjoyed his drink in silence, being grateful for having some calm and quiet for some minutes. However, those were the occasions when he would get lost in thought and feel the guilt arise from deep inside him. He'd hate his proud self at times like this.

The boy took another sip as he looked over his memories as he'd been doing lately, wondering when his relationship with Jirou started in the first place. It wasn't something that appeared suddenly, it had grown slowly into what it was today.

.

.

.

.

 _He couldn't care about anyone when he first entered U.A, he hadn't come to make friends after all, they were all his competition to become the No. 1 hero after all. Or he had thought at first. Despite his explosive attitude towards the class, everyone accepted him and befriended him after the first month of class. After the first Villain attack at the Disaster simulation facility, most of the students had warmed up to him and even teased him._

 _At first, Bakugou would get annoyed and yell at them for their odd behavior but after a while, he had gotten used to and deep inside him, he kind of enjoyed it. Not that he would tell anyone, though._

 _One of these teasing bastards would be the long ears who sat beside him at class. That girl would always let out a mocking comment from time to time during classes and it would result in him howling back at her. After the sports festival, he'd noted something different in her, though. She'd sometimes blush whenever he sat close to her or move her plugs nervously with her hands as they talked. He'd wondered why._

 _After the final exams, the explosive boy had helped her get home safely in spite of his own injuries, that was when he first asked himself the reason why he'd aided Jirou to begin with. Friends. A warm sensation spread across his chest and up his face as the word crossed his mind. The boy walked to his own place, secretly enjoying the thought of having friends._

 _As days went by, Bakugou's eyes would wander off to his classmate's side, He'd watch how her jacks would involuntary move depending on her mood, he'd notice how hard she laughed whenever Denki had his brain to short-circuit and how she hated horror-related activities._

 _He cursed himself as he forced himself to look away, when had he become so observant anyway?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bakugou looked at the bus window as he heard Kirishima's excited talk about the camping. The boy was too enthusiastic even though he'd failed the written exam in which the blonde had helped him study all week. The bus stopped for a restroom break. However, the cat heroes that appeared in front of the class didn't give them enough time to think about the situation before a huge landslide of dirt made the students fall into the forest._

 _Three hours to get to the base facility. Man, that would be tough._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Five hours had passed already and Bakugou was lost._

 _He had rushed off from his team and now he was lost in the depths of the forest, his arms aching already for the excessive usage. The boy cursed out loud as he kept walking with no particular direction for another 20 minutes or so, until he heard some loud footsteps echoing on the forest._

 _TAP TAP TAP! The boy turned around and saw a small shadow running to his direction, the boy tried to focus his gaze to see who it was._

 _Jirou ran as fast as her legs would let her and as soon as she noticed the blonde's presence, the girl grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. "Run!" was the only word she uttered before a large Dirt beast appeared from behind the trees, chasing after the couple. The boy stopped on his tracks and charged at the monster, using his quirk to attack. "What are you doing idiot?!" the girl desperately complained before rolling her eyes and running into the beast's direction._

 _Katsuki lifted himself into the air with his explosions and rushed into the monster's face, striking with no mercy "Die!" The mud giant groaned displeased and shook off his body, sending off some rocks into the air and making them fall into the floor. Kyouka cursed under her breath as she dodged the falling stones, trying to think of a plan to get away from the beast but the blonde's aggressive screams didn't help her to properly concentrate._

 _The monster growled once more before leaning down and grabbing the girl with his muddy hand, his grip tightening around her body. "Let me go you little piece of dirt!" the girl yelled as she tried to escape, she looked up at his classmate, coming up with an idea. "Bakugou! Charge for his eyes!" she ordered. The male looked down at her and gave her a glare "Don't give me orders long ears!" he yelled back before moving from the monster's head down to his face "Die!" were his words as he aimed his attacks to both of the giant's eyes. Jirou quickly plugged her jacks into the muddy chest, amplifying her heartbeat as loud as she could, making the gross creature explode._

 _Kyouka felt herself being released as she saw the flying pieces of mud and rock crash against the ground and froze as she realized she was falling off as well. The girl closed her eyes by impulse ready to feel the crash against the floor._

 _Bakugou felt the mud under his feet disintegrate and found himself falling off to the ground from a great height. The boy used his quirk to move through the air and before he could think of anything else, he pressed his classmate's body against his chest with one hand, the other resting at the back of Jirou's head._

 _The blond was the first to hit the ground. They both rolled off the floor some meters thanks to the force of the fall until the rain of rocks and mud stopped. Kyouka's eyes snapped open in shock at what was going on, her body was still against his chest, his hand pressed against the back of her neck to protect her for the fall. Both of them panted in silence for what seemed like ages until the taller let go off her. The girl soon noted the heat of her embarrassment going up her cheeks, quickly standing up and silently shaking off the dirt from her skirt. "T-Thank you…" were the silent words of gratitude that the girl managed to say at the moment. Bakugou removed the dirt from his clothes as well and turned his back from the girl, hiding the growing blush on his face from her. "Just get us out of here…"_

 _The girl nodded in response before using her jacks once more to guide themselves back with the group, the rest of the journey with an awkward silence._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bakugou arrived early at the classroom and went to his seat silently, resting his legs on the desk. As time passed, the rest of the students filled the empty seats, some of them chatting about useless stuff. The blond pretended not to notice when Kyouka arrived and sat beside him tiredly, which made him wonder why she looked so bad.

The boy made sure nobody was looking around before sitting down properly and faced her for the first time in days "That dream again?" he asked selflessly. Jirou blinked in surprise at the unexpected conversation, not convinced in how to answer, where the bags under her eyes that bad? "Yeah…" she silently confirmed, quickly avoiding his gaze.

"I told you to call me if you had that nightmare…" he recalled almost in a whisper without thinking. He soon regretted those words when he felt the girl's glare slapping him.

"I'd have done that if you were my friend." She replied coldly. _Ouch, that was a low blow._ The boy started boiling with anger and clenched his fists, ready to protest and start a verbal fight.

"Oi Bakugou!" Both Mina and Kirishima approached him before he could make a ruckus in the classroom, almost as if they had heard the conversation. The alien girl smiled at him in excitement "Are you coming to the amusement park this weekend?" Kirishima replied before his friend could say anything "He is busy on Saturday, right Bakugou? You have Remedial course for the license exam with Todoroki, right?"

"Todoroki told me there won't be course next week, right Bakugou?"

"But I don't think he wants to go, I mean-!"

"Shut up!" The blond cut them off with an annoyed yell, glaring at both of them. Who did they think they were, telling him what to do and what to avoid?

Katsuki gave Kyouka one last glance before looking back at Ashido, a determined look on his face "I'll go…"

Jirou cursed her day at hearing his words.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading so far! Ideas and suggestions are welcome for this fic! Love you all and thanks for the love! Don't forget to leave your comments!**

 **Till next update!**


	4. Chapter 4: Keeping Strong

**A/N: I'm back! It's been a while since I last updated this but I hope you all keep Reading this story, because I'm not giving up on it, especially since it has such a rare pair that I want more people to give it a chance to get more fics and artwork in the future ;-; Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and keep on looking forward this fic!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The way back to the dorms felt unusually long this afternoon after school. Kyouka groaned in annoyance for the hundredth time as Tooru continued to talk excitedly about their future group trip at the Amusement park with the rest of the girls. She had looked forward to it just a few days ago as well, but Bakugou's agreement had ruined her own motivation to go with everyone. Jirou had barely enough will to avoid him during classes that she thought impossible to be able to control herself if any fight between themselves would start.

Oh Jesus, she wished for this weekend to never come.

* * *

Bakugou sat on the couch with the rest of his friends to watch some TV after school, he'd better things to do, or at least that's what he thought to himself as he glimpsed at Kaminari, who was changing the channels to find an interesting movie that all of them could watch. However, the explosive boy's mind kept running back to the last conversation he'd with Jirou.

 _I'd have done that if you were my friend._ That short, but painful phrase haunted him to no end all this time and he was getting desperate. Friends?! They had been even more than just friends, right?... That had been the problem for their fight in the first place.

The blond absently looked at the TV's screen as he lost himself into his memories once more…

* * *

 _All Might had just won against All for One, at the cost of retiring from being a hero for the rest of his life. Bakugou was taken into the police by his classmates, and after what seemed like hours of interrogation and a brief call to his parents to ensure he was alright, the boy was taken to the hospital where the rest of the U.A. students were getting recovered. The blond had first argued about his health condition and how he didn't need to get attended. However, after a small talk with Aizawa-sensei and the principal, he'd agreed to stay there for some days until All Might's situation had softened a bit. After all, he understood that the media would try to get an interview for the news and reporters where kinda pushy most of the time._

 _Katsuki Bakugou then was assigned in the same room as Hakagure and Jirou. But by the time he arrived, the invisible girl had been just discharged from the hospital._

" _Bakugou-kun, don't be mean with Kyouka-chan, alright?! She is still recovering!" she'd told him before she left them alone in the room. The first hours had been pretty boring; none of them had even said a word since the blond had showed up. He even wondered if Jirou knew what had happened recently with All Might and his own kidnapping. But the girl kept looking absently at the wall, sometimes just falling asleep for long periods of time._

 _Nurses would often come to check her vitals and help her with anything she needed, the blond would wonder what was wrong with her but tried to avoid the matter by keeping his distance._

 _That was until Aizawa-sensei came to talk. On his second day of standstill, their teacher had come to visit the hospitalized students. He'd found Jirou asleep, so he decided to wait until she'd wake up with Katsuki._

" _She's been like that since she regained consciousness." The older man was the first to talk, concerned by her student's current status "She barely talked with Hakagure and the matter got worse after we told her what happened." Bakugou's gaze stopped at the bed where the girl laid, questioning to himself what was wrong. "The rest of the class thinks she fainted at the forest for the gas, but Hakagure told me they'd been assaulted by some of the villains." Aizawa continued as his voice deepened with worry "As soon as Jirou woke up, she explained me the situation." Bakugou's eyes widened and looked at his teacher, wanting to know more about the incident. "Apparently, they were both targeted by Dabi and Twice, she managed to make Hakagure escape, but got strangled until she fainted, inhaling the poisonous gas afterwards." The young blond stared at his teacher in shock, but the later one stopped talking as he noticed Kyouka waking up from the bed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _As night fell in the city, Bakugou rolled over the hospital bed, unable to fall asleep after the conversation with Aizawa, he felt guilty for being the one targeted and his classmates had suffered for that. It was at that moment when he heard heavy breaths coming from the bed beside his own. The girl seemed to be having a nightmare as she muttered indescribable words, her breath quickening with every second that passed. The blonde stood up from his bed and leaned forward to her, slowly shaking her arm to wake her up "Oi…wake up already…" he softly said, quickly leaning his arm back when the girl snapped her eyes open with fear, quickly sitting up from the bed. It took her a few moments to realize it'd been just a dream, Jirou turned around to see a puzzled Bakugou staring at her. Just when she was about to lay back one more time, the boy finally decided to talk with her "Oi…. what's wrong with you, long ears?"  
It took her a few moments to give an answer "I'm fine, I'm just tired- "_

" _Cut out that bullshit." He finally snapped, giving her a glare "You're just lying there feeling sorry for yourself, it's just pathetic!" he growled "If you're just going to keep crying in silence, you better stop training to be a hero-!"_

" _SHUT UP!" she screeched as she covered her ears, feeling her tears fall down her eyes. The boy instantly kept quiet._

 _Shit, shit, shit, He hated watching people cry, and he'd been the one to cause it this time. The girl continued sobbing and the boy didn't know what to do to make her stop._

" _O-Oi… d-don't, I-I didn't mean…., "he sat at the edge on the bed, a slight blush on his face "I-I'm sorry, just stop crying for heaven's sake!" he pleaded as he rested his hands against her shoulders, so she could look at him._

 _Jirou instantly looked up at him, small hiccups leaking from her mouth "M-Maybe you're right, I-I was so afraid I'd die there…." She confessed as she tried to calm down a bit "I can still hear their voices, his hand against my throat, I can't rest peacefully…." She continued, her words blurting out after so long "I fought with all my might, but I couldn't do anything, you got kidnapped, and All Might…"_

" _Oi…" He interrupted her once more, an unusual soft expression on his face "I was also afraid while being held hostage…" he quietly acknowledged before leaning forward and hugging her gently, much to Kyouka's shock "So just get healthy already and show them what you're capable of, I know you're stronger than this." he whispered as she felt the girl's body slowly relaxing against his touch "And if you have a nightmare again, just tell me and I'll stay with you."_

 _Silence. The room stayed in silence for what seemed ages._

" _It's a promise then…" the girl replied before breaking the hug first, her cheeks burning red in embarrassment as she slowly wiped of her tears with the back of her hand, smiling a bit at the blonde "Thanks Bakugou…"_

 _The boy quickly looked away to hide his own blushing face "That's what friends are made for, idiot…"_

 _A forest. Blue flames everywhere. Even if that dream haunted her every day, she wouldn't face it alone anymore._

* * *

"Oi, Kirishima…" Bakugou called for his friend who sat beside him on the couch, watching the movie on the TV. "What is it?" he asked looking at his friend in surprise.

"I've decided…I'll get her back." That's all he said before standing up and heading back to his room, leaving a clueless Eijirou behind. "Wait, what?!Bakugou, hold on!" he yelled as he followed after him, a smile of hope on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: And, that's all for today! Phew, I actually enjoyed writing this fluffy chapter, Bakugou is in love, but he won't admit it :D**

 **I'd appreciate your reviews and feedback! Till next update!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan

 **A/N: Hello once again and thanks to everyone who has followed this story and given me such encouraging words to keep going! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Don't forget that**

This – present time

 _Italics – are for flashbacks_

 _ **Enjoy the reading!**_

* * *

Aizawa was no fool.

His job as a pro hero and homeroom teacher demanded the job of observing any behavior variation in people, and he clearly noted this change in two of his students these past days.

The man smirked to himself in irony as he took a sip of his black coffee. Who would have thought that one of his most troublesome and talented students, Katsuki Bakugou, would have crush over her female classmate Kyouka Jirou?

However, the teacher acknowledged the couple's skill to hide that fact from the rest of the class and keep working on their growth as future heroes. Nevertheless, these two teenagers were acting off recently and that made him anxious. After he realized the possibility of a relationship break-up as potential reason of the change of attitude, the man found himself obliged to help them face each other and move on.

After all, he might have been the one to begin this love story.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A few more days passed before Bakugou was discharged from the hospital and was forced to stay at his home until further notice. Jirou was released soon after as well. Aizawa noted the fast pace of recovery of his student and wondered if Katsuki had something to do with it._

 _As the new dorms of U.A were arranged, Eraserhead and All Might were tasked to inform and request the parents of class A to let them continue their training in spite of the current villain attacks that had been occurring at the school facilities. Aizawa had thought at first that it would be difficult to convince them, but the reunions had been smooth up to now._

 _Both heroes bowed one last time before walking out of Jirou's house, whose meeting had been one of the easiest ones despite being one of the most affected students by the gas with Hakagure._

" _Aizawa-sensei!" The girl called him out as she followed him to the car, the teacher turned around in confusion to see her with a bag on her hands "yeah?"_

" _Have you gone to Bakugou's house yet?" Kyouka cautiously asked his teacher, slightly gripping the bag she held with her. The pro hero raised an eyebrow in inquiry before replying to his student "Not yet. He's not allowed to leave his house at the moment, and his visits are strictly controlled." he responded and turned around to get into the car, since when were they friends? The teacher questioned himself and opened the door of the vehicle to get to the next house meeting._

" _Then-!" she quickly followed, preventing him to get into the car just yet. "Would you please give this to him?" Aizawa was now curious, and Kyouka noted that nosy look on his teacher's usually tired eyes. "I-It's just some manga, we've been talking recently by phone and he mentioned getting bored being shut in his house, I thought maybe this could be a good idea." She confessed in embarrassment, the situation turning out pretty awkward for both of them. After some silent seconds that seemed like an eternity, Aizawa talked first:_

" _Do I look like a mailman to you?"_

" _What? No! I just-!"_

" _Fine." He cut out as he took the bag from her and got into the car, they were getting late if this chat went longer. The vehicle started moving to the next destination, leaving a puzzled Kyouka behind._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Alright, so next on the list is…. Looks like Midoriya's place is pretty close by.". Aizawa looked down on his small list as both heroes headed out of Bakugou's house back into the car._

" _Ah, about that, Aizawa…"_

" _All Might!" the teenager interrupted them both and faced the former No. 1. Oh right, Aizawa looked at his briefcase which hanged from his arm and remembered the bag Jirou asked him to deliver to the boy yesterday. The man turned around and took out the bag from his case to hand them over-_

" _Just what…what is Deku to you?" Silence. The atmosphere abruptly changed and Eraserhead watched the scene speechless. Just what was going on?_

" _A student, of course." All Might's voice tried to ease the situation with the blond. "Just like you, I see him as a young aspiring hero. An egg with great potential." Lies. Shouta could easily perceive them, but it seemed that the younger one didn't believe those words either._

" _Hey! Get back in here Katsuki! The police told you not to go outside!" His mother's threatening yell was heard from inside, which made the conversation end more quickly that he'd thought at first. The boy slightly flinched but turned around his back to them, ready to get back to his house. "Is that so…?" he seemed off, slightly disappointed "Well, if you're so determined not to tell me, then that's fine." The boy was perceptive, Aizawa took note in his mind for future reference "But thanks... for everything,"_

" _Oi, Bakugou…" finally, Aizawa interrupted before the boy could go back home, giving to him the bag "Jirou asked me to hand them to you, don't make me go for such trouble again." He sarcastically joked, as the blond froze, quickly grabbing the bag and rushing back home._

 _Aizawa smirked. He'd never forget that blushing face._

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Kirishima asked to his friend as he laid back on the bed, Bakugou seemed troubled as he kept walking around in circles on his bedroom. He sounded so serious and determined on getting Jirou back…but they had no idea on what to do.

"I'll talk to her, that's how it works, right?" he stopped walking and rested his back against the closed door. "Well, yeah…in shoujo manga!" the redhead mocked him, which resulted in a deathly glare from the blond "If you have a better idea tell me."

Eijirou stayed silent.

"…and that's not how it works in those stupid manga anyway." Bakugou muttered before going to his bookshelf, taking some volumes with him and flipped through the pages. "The fights often end up by the man saving the girl from some situation." He said serious, showing the page to the redhead.

Kirishima was at loss of words. He didn't know what the funniest part of all this situation was. "You read shoujo manga?!" The blond felt his face get red "This was a gift!" he tried to shield himself. But felt his friend's hand on his shoulder "There's no need to be ashamed of, we all have secrets man."

A big explosion was heard across the dorm.

* * *

 _Bakugou laid back on his bed as he looked at the contents inside the bag…Manga. No, shoujo manga. The boy looked in disbelief as he flipped the pages, was this a joke from the long ears?! He immediately grabbed his phone and looked over the contact info. Texting wouldn't be enough. The teen pressed the call button and waited some seconds._

 _Beep…..Beep….Beep…._

" _Hello-?" Jirou's soft voice was heard from the electronic device. "Oh! Bakugou, what's up-?"_

" _Is this a fucking joke?" he asked as he looked at the 5-volume collection over his bed "I don't read girl shit." He groaned as he laid back. He could hear her giggles despite being far from her. "You should be grateful when receiving a gift, you know?" she joked before making a pause. "I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy them, just give them a chance."_

" _why would I?"_

" _Because we're friends, and I know something the rest doesn't." Katsuki sat up and stopped at a specific page of the booklet: A couple hugging each other at the hospital while keeping a promise, something familiar to him. "You're kind…" her voice echoed through the phone "You should accept that part of yourself." She reassured before giggling once again "You can give them back if you don't like them."  
"Fine…and thanks." Were his words before hanging up, taking the first volume on his hands._

* * *

Aizawa finished arranging everything for tomorrow's class, he took the last sip of his coffee before looking down at the paper with written names on it.

He just hoped this would finish this shitty problem.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for today! Thanks for reading and stay tuned to see Aizawa's plan…**

 **Messages and reviews are always welcome! They remind me to continue this xD**


	6. Chapter 6: Start!

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient with this story! I got so hyped after the recent manga chapter, since these two will get an interaction pretty soon! I hope you like this chapter and don't forget:**

This text – Present time.

 _Italic text -_ for flashbacks.

* * *

Class 1-A walked early in the morning into GYM Gamma for their Heroics class with All Might and Eraserhead. Kyouka Jirou lined up with the rest of the students, wondering what they'll be doing this time. After the events in Kamino, the classes had gotten rougher for all of them, but she understood that with the No. 1 hero retiring, this world needed new top heroes to look after the country.

"Listen well, I'll just explain this once." Aizawa interrupted everyone's conversations as the big screen hanging on the ceiling lit up. "Today we'll be measuring your quirk abilities with a one on one battle. Think of it as the last stage of the Sports Festival." He recalled his students of that event that seemed ages ago. "You win when the opponent is kicked off the limits of the battle arena or by immobilizing them...oh, and don't kill each other." He threatened with a glare at some of his most troublesome students.

"With no further to add, let's start!" All might announced as the screen revealed the fight order of everyone. Jirou began looking for her name and stopped at the number 16 in shock. Destiny clearly hated her, there was no doubt.

The girl turned her back to that stupid screen and walked away from the arena, thinking how the hell she'd defeat one of the most talented students in her class, especially now that her mind was clouded with fury at just hearing his name.

 _Katsuki Bakugou_. _I'll fucking kill you,_ she cursed in her head before her mind filled up with past memories.

* * *

" _What I'm going to say is important so listen up." Everyone shut up to hear their teacher once more. Here they all were excited for their new student life living in Heights Alliance, relieved that each one had gotten permission to keep training as a hero despite the most recent events with the League of Villains and All Might's retirement after Kamino. However, ..._

" _Todoroki, Kirishima, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Iida." Aizawa's usual bored look suddenly darkened as he mentioned those names, sending a small shiver down his back. "You five were present on 'that evening' at 'that' place. You took it upon yourselves to proceed towards the site of Bakugou's rescue."_

 _Bewilderment. Confusion. Fear. The blond could identify these any many other emotions on his classmates after such statement, but in the end, he just focused on one face as the teacher continued talking._

" _From the look of things, all of your classmates understand the weight of your behavior in deciding to go there. A lot of things have been pigeon-holed in light of everything that happened, but I'll say this now." The pro hero continued, each word making everyone feel worse with their actions "If it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement... with the exception of Bakugou, Jirou and Hakagure, I would have you all expelled as punishment."_

 _Silence._

 _Truth to be told, Bakugou didn't feel any better than his classmates after those words. He had been kidnapped, and his weakness ended up in the No. 1 Hero retiring. Moreover, he knew that Hakagure and Jirou also felt powerless by recovering in the hospital during those critical events. They didn't deserve to be heroes either._

" _For the five perpetrators I mentioned, it goes without saying, but... The same punishment applies for the other twelve of you who were aware of their actions and did nothing to stop them." His low voice kept going with such harsh words "Regardless of the reason, the fact that you all betrayed our trust doesn't change. From now on, if you all would do me the favor of following the established procedures and acting accordingly I would very much appreciate it... And it would certainly go a long way towards restoring my trust." Aizawa finished before turning his back to his now, depressed students "That's all, now let's head in with smiles on our faces and lots of energy."_

 _But nobody moved._

 _Bakugou checked out with a quick glance at his classmates, and each one of them seemed down. He stopped at Jirou unconscientiously and frowned at seeing her so somber. He despised that look, he wanted to see her happy, hear her laugh._

 _And then it came to his mind. The blond remembered the countless times the girl had laughed uncontrollably thanks to Kaminari's brain short-circuit. So, he moved into action and grabbed his friend by the collar._

" _Come here." He simply said as he dragged him to a close bush._

" _Huh? Wha...no. I don't wanna-!"_

 _BZZZZ!_

" _WHEEE..." Denki came out of the bush already in his stupid mode, making his classmates laugh without shame. Jirou was almost crying of how hilarious this was, not even able to contain her tears._

 _Katsuki felt instant relief and hid a faint smile, he still had to repay Kirishima for saving him back in Kamino._

* * *

He supposed it was a shitty joke.

Bakugou glanced at the screen several times as he watched the first team fight against each other at the arena. Of all the bastards he could be facing, somehow, he ended up against the only person he actually wanted to make up with. The blond wished to talk with her, apologize for what happened and to be good ol' pals again... actually, more than just friends.

However, the boy couldn't deny the small glimpse of excitement that hid between all these complicated emotions. He loved crushing people, and even though he needed to get in good terms with Jirou once again, the boy wouldn't give her an easy fight.

The boy cracked his knuckles and smirked slightly. _I'm gonna crush you long-ears._

* * *

 _Kyouka looked at the bright screen of her cellphone once more... 2 a.m. in the morning. She sighed for the 8th time as she adjusted herself on the couch at the common room at Heights Alliance. It had been 2 days already since they had all moved there, but Jirou had barely any time for herself as Mina tried to drag her along with all the girls everywhere and she needed some rest._

 _Today she finally got rid of the company to relax for a bit, and just when she was getting sleepy...it happened once again._

 _A forest. Blue flames everywhere._

 _A wide smirk showed on his stitched face, his grip tightening around her throat. His words echoing in her dreams once more "How far will you improve, young hero?"_

 _Jirou had woken up unsettled, her chest going up and down quickly in anxiety. She took some minutes to calm down a bit, and then she looked for her phone._

" _Just tell me and I'll stay with you..." he'd promised once, and she hoped he'd keep his word._

 _And there she was, waiting for him in the common room to get some company, kind of ironic...since she had wanted to be alone just some hours ago. After some more minutes, Jirou distinguished the blonde's shadow drawing closer until she saw him clearly. Bakugou looked tired, and she couldn't blame him since it was 2 a.m. in the morning, his spiky hair looked messier than usual, his grumpy face more prominent despite being in the dark. Katsuki tiredly waved at her before sitting at her side, a small silence before he talked "The same dream again?" his voice sounded softer than she was used to but hugged her knees quietly before nodding. "Sorry to wake you up... but I couldn't sleep after that... and you're the only one that knows about it."_

" _Tch, don't apologize, I keep my promises." The boy got himself comfortable_

 _on the couch before adding with a sigh "Since you can't sleep let's just talk or something, I'm sleepy you know." He suggested, making the girl laugh softly. "Sounds fair enough, we haven't talked face to face since we arrived here."_

" _It's that pink alien's fucking fault..." he mentioned a bit grumpy "She wouldn't leave you alone for freaking moment."_

" _Oh, you wanted to be alone with me?" she teased with a light grin, giving him a small elbow on his shoulder "I didn't know you were that kind of man, Bakugou." Kyouka taunted but stopped when she felt the boy stiffen. "Bakugou...?"_

 _The boy gripped his pajama pants and glared at her, harshly answering "Shut up, it's not like anyone would look at you!" he stood up for his pride, almost immediately regretting his words as he saw her expression change._

 _Jirou froze and suddenly leaned back from him, playing with her earplugs with a saddened smile "Oh yeah... because I'm non-ladylike." She muttered bitterly... she had been told that so many times that she started getting used to it, but hearing it from Bakugou made her so upset, that she just wanted to rush back into her bedroom._

 _Shit, Shit, Shit. Bakugou cursed in his mind as they both sat in an awkward silence on the couch for some time, not knowing how to break the ice this time. Jirou finally spoke, avoiding his gaze "I'll just go to sleep now, thanks for staying anyway." She silently thanked him before standing up, and that's when he acted by impulse._

 _Bakugou quickly stood up and took her hand, pulling her against his chest tightly. Kyouka's eyes widened in surprise, and felt her cheeks get redder as she tried to understand what was going on "B-Bakugou?! W-What are you doing-?"  
She froze the instant his lips touched hers. She never thought they would be so soft. Bakugou leaned back a bit after some seconds, not loosening the grip of the hug as a bright blush showed on his face as he observed a speechless Kyouka in front of him._

 _Fucking Shoujo mangas, he muttered before Jirou pulled him closer once more, kissing him properly this time._

* * *

Aizawa took a deep breath before looking at the small list "Team 16 you're next, go to the battlefield." He announced as he saw both Jirou and Bakugou step into the arena, hoping that this would help them overcome their problems.

"Three, two...one...START!" All Might cheered as the battle began.

BRING IT ON!

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I always welcome reviews and ideas! I'm really happy when you read this story! Till next update!**


End file.
